GGPC03
Finally All together! Cure Thunder is revealed! (最後にすべて一緒に！キュアサンダーが明らかにされます！Saigo ni subete issho ni! Kyua sandā ga akiraka ni sa remasu!) Is the third episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure, and also is the 636th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Summary The episode beings they realizing that Ki disappeared. Ki appears behind Momoko, Ki ask for Momoko who they were looking for, Momoko was startled with Ki. Ayame asked where she (Ki) was, Ki says she was on their side, Ayame think it strange. Later, in the video game club, Momoko asks Ki what she was playing and Ki asks what she wants. Momoko asks why she was so rude. Ki is sorry and then answers the question of Momoko Momoko asks if she knew anything about Thunder Lady and Ki said it was her nickname in the game, Ayame arrives and asks what they were doing there and have them go to class. Momoko and Ki rises and go to their respective class. ---- After the class is over, Ki called Luma by GamePact, Luma asked what your majesty wanted Ki tells Luma not call it more of Muse, because her name is now Ki. Ki asks what is happening to Dream Land , Luma says it is still destroyed, Ki says that just want to get the Star cartridge, Luma recalls Ki they first precision join at least 20 cartridges, not counting the "Rainbow Cartridge" and "Miracle Cartridge". Momoko see Ki, which closed the GamePact for Momoko not see Luma. Momoko asks why she is not having lunch with her, Eri and Ayame, Ki rises and say that wanted to spend some time alone, Momoko says Ki do not have to go to lunch with them if she does not want, Ki says she wants to go to lunch with them, then Ki and Momoko go to Ayame and Eri. Getting There, Eri and Ayame was eating French fries, Eri asked Ayame if she preferred playing with Ryu or Ken, Ayame says that she prefers to play with Sonic, Eri says he is not asking about Sonic games but Street Fighters games, Momoko and Ki arrive and Eri asks Ki if she prefers to play with Ryo and Ken, Ki says she prefers to play with Pikachu to give the Thunder shock them, Eri says that at least Pikachu will fight, Momoko asked why the question and Eri said it's because she just wanted to know, Ki asks why Momoko suddenly became interested in Lady Thunder, Momoko, trying to hide the true, says it was just a silly little question. Ki showed a look of suspicion, but then smiled and said okay and they come back and talk, Momoko seemed quite relieved. ---- Later, in Ki's house, Ki came home and was met by her old sister, Yayoi Kaminari. Yayoi asks Ki as was her day, Ki says it was very good and she needs a rest after so much unrest. Yayoi found strange Ki attitude, Yayoi shrugged and went into the kitchen. Ki had gone to her room when she entered, she threw her backpack on the bed and soon threw herself on the bed. Ki turned on her GamePact and was playing Pokemon Sun and Moon. Ki was playing happy until Luma appeared messing up her game, Ki, very angry Luma asked what she wanted and Luma said it has a Michitsujo attacking the city, Ki gets up and asks to Luma take her to the Muchitsujo. Momoko was dancing while singing the theme song of Super Mario Bros. Luma shouted with Momoko and said it is not time to dance, and Momoko asked why was her favorite music, Luma says her has a Muchitsujo attacking the city, Luma also called Eri who was playing Street Fighter and Ayame who was reading book while listening to music. They all (Except for Ki) transform into Pretty Cure even though in distance. ---- They goes to the Muchitsujo and Momoko introduce herself before say the group introduction. Pussy ordered the Muchitsujo attack they, Mushroom, Fight and Sonica goes to attack the Muchitsujo. The Muchitsujo capture Mushroom, Fight goes to help her while Sonica distract the Muchitsujo, but Sonica also is capture. A thunder falls from the sky and reaches both hands Muchitsujo, making him drop Mushroom and Sonica. Pussy scolds the Muchitsujo and tells him to catch the pretty cures again. Ki apologizes for being late and says he hopes to have missed the fun, the girls were very surprised with Ki soon transform into Cure Thunder. Pussy called Thunder of cursed and soon after ordered the Muchitsujo attack them, graciously Thunder attacked the Muchitsujo and soon after purified it with the Heart Thunder! Final Smash. Pussy became very angry and leave. They all returns to their civilian forms, Momoko says that Ki was awesome and ask if she wants to join in the group, Ayame and Eri agree with Momoko and ask if she wants to join in the group (again), Ki play with them saying they did not want but then admits it was only a joke and that she would love to join the group. They celebrate and soon after Momoko asks what will be the group name, Ki says that may be the Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. Major Events *Ki turns into Cure Thunder. *Thunder perform to the first time the attack Heart Thunder! Final Smash. *Ki join in the group. *Momoko, Eri and Ayame transform together to the first time. *A new cartridge appears. *Yayoi Kaminari makes her first debut. Trivia *Cure Miracle appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. Characters Pretty Cures *Cure Miracle (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida / Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari / Cure Thunder Mascots *Luma Villans *Pussy *Muchitsujo Others *Yayoi Kaminari Items uses For Transformation *'GamePact' *'Cartridges' For attack *'Cartridges' For keep the cards *'TBA' Carts used *'Cure Mushroom transformation card' *'Cure Fight transformation card' *'Cure Sonica transformation card' *'Cure Thunder transformation card' Locations *Odayakana *Odayakana Primary Middle School *Video Games Club Category:Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes